


A beautiful Lie

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Karin mourns for her older brother, Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful Lie

Nothing was sacred in this life. Very few people were truly pure, and the few he had met had been shielded, spoiled and for the most part, slow in one fashion or another. This was something she was very much aware of. Yuzu didn't count, her twin sister had seen the darker sides of people, who didn't, in Karakura?

The blond was an optimist, and she struggled and fought and continued to believe that there was a good place, perhaps not in this life but in the next, where one could find peace and happiness, if they kept themselves clean and good. It had been an utter shock to Karin, that she had been one of the medics in training to be picked to go to Yukinos Space Pleasure Station during the time when the leaders of the galactic powerhouses would be visiting. 

If she saw her older brother, not the singer, and not the trained and highly sought after assassin, but her third brother, the one who is being in the process of getting broken, if that bastard who owned him hadn't already succeeded. Karin had seen her glimpses of Ichigo, and each time, he was in the finest clothes, with a collar on his neck, and a terrified misery in his eyes. 

The raven haired teen was off-duty, but on-call and had found a room that looked to be empty, and let her impassive mask break, and a wordless screech of bitter, saddened helplessness escape from her. Ichigo had been brought in not a half hour before she got off-shift, as the orangette had had a panic attack, and needed to be sedated as his master was unavailable to calm him down. 

Karin had known that she could have calmed her older brother down, without the use of drugs, but none of those from her school were allowed to help, as Ichigo was very strong, and 'only full medics could do this'. Bullshit. Her older brother had always been a little leery of strangers touching him, and kami only knew how that had been warped and changed due to the horrific experiences that he had endured. 

But he was not her only older brother who had endured untold torments. she could easily see the madness that was just beneath the surface of Hichi-nii, and Karin would bet quite a lot on the fact that Tensa-nii had not had an easy life in the slightest as an assassin. Who knew what horrors they had witnessed, or had been forced to participate in. 

Frustration and helplessness formed words in her mind, and she began to do something that she hadn't done since she had entered the medical academy, four years ago. 

_"Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different?_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_'_ _Cause this is just a game"_

As far as the nobles were concerned, at least as far as she could ascertain everything was a game to them, and those of a lesser caste then they pawns and toys to use and abuse and discard as they saw fit. If anyone wanted to change this, it would take more than one person. More like a revolution. A successful one.

But the odds of that were very, very low. 

_"It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me"_

 When she had first arrived at the pristine, beautiful medical school, where people from all over the galaxy went to, in hopes of attending as it was the most prestigious, the most rigorous school in all of the worlds, Karin hadn't known what to think.

The second youngest Kurosaki had gotten in, passing the tests that she had had to perform with excellence. It was hard, damn hard with the technological stuff, but there was a certain pattern as to how the machines worked, and how one was supposed to read them. She competed with her classmates and almost always came out on top, or at least tied with the top people. 

Until she had seen her older brother, she was happy. her older brothers (who were alive, as she had believed Ichigo to be dead) were happy and healthy and doing very well. Yuzu was going to a stunning school as well (though it was unfortunate that they were separated). But all of it was a sham. a lie. 

Medics like her simply healed the damage done to Pets, and other unfortunate groups that came through the doors. But only physically. and they never protested, never tried to help those in such terrible positions. 

_"It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_H_ _ide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much, just say_

_'_ _Cause this is just a game"_  

When she had asked why they didn't try to help the Pets in a holistic sense, that was to heal whatever was mentally or emotionally upsetting them, as well as their body, as was taught to be done for the noble and some of the serving classes, she had been brushed off. 

Apparently Pets could not suffer emotional or psychological trauma. Any fear or ill reactions to things were temper tantrums from spoilt beings, who were used to being treated exceedingly well. that way any of the bruises that a Pet was healed of, were accidents, and not signs of rape, and the skittishness that some presented were the fact that they preferred their master or mistress's touch, and not a sign of abuse. 

Impersonality and distancing were apparently good masks to hide behind.

_" It's a beautiful lie_

_It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me"_  

At least a quarter of her classmates came from affluent enough families to have one member have a Pet. And what they had spoken of the poor wretches, the human beings had been seen as breathing toys, with no personality but what was wanted to be seen, and no intelligence, or passions or hobbies.  

_"(Oh Oh The end of the world)_  

_Everyone's looking at me I'm running around in circles, baby_

_A quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game"_  

She had to do something... At least to save her older brother. The last thing that she wanted was for any of her big brothers to turn into the mentioned shell of a person. For those who had been described to her as Pets were not alive. Their spirits and minds were dead and broken. Probably beyond repair, and it would be far kinder to kill them quickly, than allow them to live in physical luxury. When they weren't being raped because of their beauty and vulnerability. 

It suddenly made a great deal of sense why her Hichi-nii and Tensa-nii had insisted that she never use her last name, and never respond to it. For she might be forced into becoming a Pet, like poor Ichi-nii, as she had seen him struggle and scream on the white, white, _white_ sheets on the bed, being held down by a dozen doctors as he was injected with a sedative. 

And all the nobles cared about was the next toy, the next trifling amusement, never giving thought to the lives that they had ruined, or the people they had broken for their own fun. 

_"(So beautiful, beautiful It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful It's a beautiful lie_

_So beautiful, beautiful...)_  

_It's a beautiful lie It's the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_S_ _o beautiful, beautiful it makes me"_  

Karin resolved to find something she could do to save her older brother. to free him. the botanists who were growing plants in the space station she was currently in were growing Kafia berries, and the only people she was aware of who knew what the berries did to people were directly and closely related to her. 

Along with several other plants she could concoct something that would kill her older brother within a couple of seconds, with a minimal amount of pain, if it came to that. 

But before she would offer such a resort to Ichi-nii, she had to get into contact with Yuzu, Hichi-nii and Tensa-nii. Her older brothers at least would likely be forming some sort of plan in order to free the orangette and she wanted to help. 

~ 

What the black haired teen had not realized was that her desperate, angry singing had caught the attention of several ambassadors. Including one Kyouka Suigetsu, who thought that the younger female had several striking characteristics to the cute Pet that her baby brother loved dearly. 

The powerful woman resolved to ask the Pet if he had any family, and if so what kind their names. It wouldn't do to leave potential loose threads hanging around. But Sou-cahn would be rather disappointed with her news. There was no record of a Shirosaki Hichigo on Rakunda before he had made his debut... At least as far as her considerable information gathering skills and network could detect. Which meant that he was not a Rakundan native. 

Just who was that young medic, and why was she so bitter, so saddened for someone so young, and with so much ahead of her? She had to find out why.


End file.
